Raiden Storm 2019 Workspace Script Boss Design
Raiden Storm 2019 Workspace Script are lists of the bosses. Where you have reached the end of stages and zones to encountered facing against the many bosses Legend Mid-Boss Boss Sub Bosses: At reached to the zone end before facing the bosses Earth City Zone 1 (Tokyo City): *Red Tanker Attack Union AKA-42 (Mid-boss) *Gunblade RX-405 (Boss) *Cross Blades MK-I (Sub-Boss) Zone 2 (Paris): *Splitter Ships Laser Blade Rex-50A (Mid-boss) *Shrite Shift Sword (Boss) *Geo-Bite MK-I (Sub-Boss) Zone 3 (New York): *Guardian Tank Duoss TPD-232 (Mid-boss) *Shrite Guardian Green Strike TXE-Z404 (Boss) *Shadow Blinder MK-I (Sub-Boss) Debris City Zone 1 (Buraza Town Ruins) *Splitter Gunship Blue Section RTX-4301 (midboss) *The Guardian Walker *Turbine Controller (sub boss) Zone 2 (Shisuta Town Ruins) *Guardian Core Wake Angel (midboss) *Seth Shift *Guardian (Raiden, Sub boss) Zone 3 (Flames of Buraza Town Ruins) *Rifts Deeper GTV-G40G1 (midboss) *Gallop GX-4000 *Exerey Iss MK-I (sub boss) Zone 4 (Buraza Docks) *Rifle Blur Craft TLE-909 (midboss) *Rifle Craft RTX-450.A *Super Battleship Kii .ver Strikers 1945 plus (sub boss) Zone 5 (Airport) *Snake plane Mki (boss) *Phalanx MK-I (midboss) *Undead eater (sub boss) Zone 6 *Boogie wings first boss(subboss) *Crab eater(midboss) *Sebastian Michaelis (boss) Sky Zone 1 (Clear Sky) *XFB-1 (will be Confronted first) *Khabarovsk (will be confronted After XFB-1 Dies) *XFBKHAB (Khabarovsk and XFB Fused) *Flying Fox (midboss) Zone 2 (Cloudy Sky) *Syumi Type-0 (Confronted first) *Iron Casket (confronted after syumi is killed) *Syumi Casket (true main boss,Syumi and iron casket Fused) *BS-02 (Midboss) Zone 3 (stormy Sky) *Buzzcock mk-1 (midboss) *Tobiuo mk-1 (main boss) *Samurai aces bird boss Zone 4 (Eye of the storm) *Big Core Mark 1 (subboss) *Breath Dragon mk-1 (midboss) *Megami Reborn (megami rebuild in to a 'Ulitmate weapon',Boss,two form) **Megami's full body (first form,seen wearing the normal sailor school uniform worn by the the other students,Shoes can be destroyed for points) **Megami's Head (true form,based on hong kong 97) Fortress Ocean Underwater Zone 1 *Hakugei Mark 1 (main boss) *XFB underwater prototype (subboss) *Khabarovsk Underwater prototype (mid boss) Snow Zone 1 *Desert Spider Mk1 (subboss) *Ground Battleship Doramascher mki (midboss) *ST-22 Earth Crisis mk1 (boss) Zone 2 *Death Walkers mk1 (subboss) *Land Crown mk1 (midboss) *Air duel First Boss (boss) Zone 3 *Korogis mark 1 (boss) *Critter mark 1 (sub) *Gold rush mark 1 (mid) Zone 4 *Red hunger of the Sea of death (boss,taken verison of red from godzilla) *in the hunt first boss (midboss) *Koutetsu yousai strahl first boss (sub) Zone 5 *Super XX MK2 (subboss,replacment of the gaurdian walker) *Cross Blades Mark 2 (midboss) *Glow Squid (boss) Highway Zone 1 * Gun Harrier Mecha 7082 (second Mid-Boss) * f.blacker (sub boss) * osoro shidesu (second sub boss) * AV98 (midboss) * nazi gispy danger (boss) Zone 2 *AV-X0 Prototype (midboss) *Air Attack First boss (sub boss) *Nazi Striker Eureka (boss) Zone 3 *Desert Spider MK-2 (Sub boss) *IFighter Mission 1 Boss (train,Midboss) *Damaged Gispy Danger (boss) Forest Factory Desert Volcano Inside Of Mechanical Base Underground Space Atmosphere Earth's Orbit Zone 1 (Distant Orbit) * Xfb-0 (Mid-Boss) * Starscream Chan (Boss) * Khabarovsk mk-0 (Sub-Boss) Zone 2 (Fleet Ships) * MiG-31 (from aero fighters,Mid-Boss) * The Red GuardIan Defender Ship 5028-A.R (Boss) * Harrier (mercs,Sub-Boss) Zone 3 (Kamikaze Assault Area) *Snake Plane Mark-2 (Midboss / Replaced with modified Mark 1) *The Guardian Assault Gunship (Boss) *Hover Gunner Shift (Sub-Boss) Zone 4 *soundwave chan (boss) *Ifighter stage 3 boss *iron casket mk-0 (Sub boss) *Syumi type-prototype (Subboss 2,confronted after iron casket id destroyed) Orbit Moon Zone 1 (First Quarters) *Avro bomber mki (from aero fighters/boss) *Randall Gigas (midboss) *MD-112 Nose Laughin MKI (sub boss) Zone 2 (Drone Battle Fleet) *XFB-2 (upgraded verison of XFB-1 from strikers 1945,sub boss) *Khabarovsk MK2 (Upgraded verison of Khabarovsk from strikers 1945, 2nd sub boss) *Zveno-9 (mid boss) *Dragon Fly(boss from varth) Zone 3 (Sources Of Fleet Moon) Zone 4 (Inside Of Station) Zone 5 (Landing Moon Quarters) Moon Zone 1 (Destination Moon) * Crusher Cruiser SPS-402.1 * Link Gallop Twin Ship T-404 * Ayako Prototype Type Delta A-420.4 *Titan Insect (turbo force) Zone 2 (Moon Satellite Base) * Sphere Seth Shifter TX-RV301 * Code Crocker P6.31 * Ayako Prototype Type Alpha RXR-42.9E Zone 3 (Satellite Station) * Luner Rocket Guardian * Neo-Guardian Gaia * Ayako Prototype Mark-2 Zone 4 (Moon Position) * Cyber Tech S-L-S 2204 * Pulse Satellite Sector 30.6R * Ayako Kai Mark-3 Zone 5 (Maverick Moon Sector) * Neo-Strike Guardian Type-401.R * Infection Rocket Ship * Hell Bearer Green Air Craft Flight RE-T539.1 Mark 1 Zone 6 (Orbit Distant NASA) * Infection Orbit NASA YS-405 * Virus Drones * Hell Bearer Blue Air Craft Flight Mark 2 Sun Mercury Venus Mars Zone 1 (Mars's Orbit) *Cranassian Heavy Freighter Docks Prisoners 2041-R5 (main boss) *Avro Bomber Mark 2 (midboss) *StarFish Eater Juitper Io Saturn Titan Nessus Orbit Another Planet Gloria Deep Space Orbit Another Planet (Planet-X653) Nebula Orbit Battleships Dream Land Machine Graveyard Crystal Caves The Planet-XS320 Center Of The Planet Core Final Phase Final Zone * Red Crystal Doomsday (Final Sub-Boss) * Dark Red Crystal Overpowered (True Final Boss) Category:Raiden Storm